Christmas with the Volturi
by LadyCaiusVolturi
Summary: Christmas has come to the Volturi. A time of giving. But all we want to know is what did kirsty get Aro?


_I sadly do  NOT  own Twilight even though I want to own the dear Volturi...but I don't :'(_

* * *

_"_

_"Rocking around the Christmas tree _  
_at the Christmas party hop _  
_Mistletoe hung where you can see _  
_every couple tries to stop _  
_Rocking around the Christmas tree, _  
_let the Christmas spirit ring _  
_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie _  
_and we'll do some caroling. _  
_You will get a sentimental _  
_feeling when you hear _  
_Voices singing let's be jolly, _  
_deck the halls with boughs of holly _  
_Rocking around the Christmas tree, _  
_have a happy holiday _  
_Everyone dancing merrily _  
_in the new old-fashioned way. _  
_You will get a sentimental _  
_feeling when you hear _  
_Voices singing let's be jolly, _  
_deck the halls with boughs of holly _  
_Rocking around the Christmas tree, _  
_have a happy holiday _  
_Everyone dancing merrily _  
_in the new old-fashioned way._ "

Kirsty sang while skipping around the Volturi castle with Chloe hot on her heels.

"wait up, wait up we have all morning to open our gifts."she screamed trying to get Kirsty to slow down.

"but I want to see Aro's face when he opens my awesome present."

"yeah but they said they'd wait for us so you don't have to rush." she said trying to catch Kirsty's arm, Kirsty then came to a stop and looked like she was in deep thought.

"...yeah, you're probably right" she said walking as slow as she could to the drawing room doors.

"HOHOHO MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Kirsty shouted throwing the doors open almost smacking her face with them in the process,she just brushed it off and tried to look cool, as cool as she could be in reindeer antlers and a bright red flashing nose.

"What took you so long I wanna open presents!" Aro whined like a five year old.

"calm down, keep your socks on" Kirsty told Aro who was pulling his Homer Simpson Christmas socks off.

"okay guys lets open presents!" exclaimed Chloe.

"but we can't yet!" scolded Kirsty, everyone looked confused, so she continued "we aren't wearing our matching sweaters duh" she said in an obvious tone.

a round of groans where heard throughout the room.

"now now guys, you know this is Caius's new hobby, he made these specially for you, now quite your whining and put them on!" Kirsty demanded.

Another round of groans where heard but they sucked it up and put the hideous red knitted jumpers on and smiled into the camera Felix was holding.

"can we open our presents now?" Aro asked excitedly.

"sure we can"

"okay Caius is first, open your one from me" Aro said pushing his over to Caius.

Caius carefully unwrapped it and was surprised to see a normal gift from Aro, it was a gold watch. he then opened his next one from Chloe, a new red scarf, he got a black cloak from Marcus and an engraved silver bracelet from Kirsty.

" Thanks you guys" he said with a smile, thank god he didn't get anything stupid, he wouldn't know what he'd do i they got him jaffacakes.

"Next is Chloe" she got a neck-less from Kirsty a watch from Marcus a black Cloak from Caius and a diamond bracelet from Aro

Next was Marcus he got a pair of all-stars from Kirsty (blue of course ) a guy bag from Aro ( why? I don't know ) a smart wath from Chloe and a new cloak from Caius.

Then it was Kirsty's turn she got an iphone from Chloe, a bracelet from Marcus a new pair of Docs from Aro and diamond earrings from Caius.

Then it was the moment of truth...Aro's turn.

he got a custom made cloak from Chloe a new gold watch from Marcus and a pair of beat headphones from Caius. But what did Kirsty get him?

He opened his present as slow as a human, and his eyes nearly bulged out his face underneath all the packaging was...a purple speedo.

If he could of blushed he would of been as red as his Christmas jumper, everyone was crouched over laughing, all except one, Kirsty who didn't have a clue as to what was so funny.

* * *

just a normal Christmas with the Volturi crew.

Hope you guys have a very Twilight Christmas and a Happy New year :)


End file.
